FIFA 14
iOS Android PlayStation 4 Xbox One | genre = Sports, Football simulation | modes = Single-player, Multiplayer }} FIFA 14 is a sports football simulation video game developed by EA Canada and published by Electronics Arts. It was released in late September 2013 for the PlayStation 2, PlayStation 3, PlayStation Portable, PlayStation Vita, Xbox 360, Wii, Nintendo 3DS video game consoles and Microsoft Windows. It was also released as freeware for iOS and Android on 23 September 2013. The game is set for release on PlayStation 4 and Xbox One in November 2013. Features Ignite Engine A new engine called the Ignite Engine will be used in FIFA 14 on the PlayStation 4 and Xbox One versions only. This features both graphical and game-play changes such as human intelligence to make players react more like the real thing, True Player Motion to create more realistic movement from the players and more realism to the way environmental features like weather and stadium crowd dynamics develop during play. A PC port of the version with Ignite Engine was in the works, but eventually it was cancelled. Licenses 21 Brazilian clubs are licensed: all 20 from the 2013 Campeonato Brasileiro Série A season as well as Palmeiras. FIFA 14 also includes Chile's Campeonato Nacional Petrobras, Colombia's Liga Postobón and the Argentine Primera División. The Brazil national football team has also been licensed after not being licensed since FIFA 10. Upon announcement that Robert Lewandowski was to appear on the Polish cover of FIFA 14, it was also announced that the Poland national football team was to be fully licensed, alongside the Ekstraklasa in FIFA 14, as they had not been in previous games of the FIFA series. The Wales national football team returns in FIFA 14 according to Football Association of Wales commercial director, Ian Davis, who confirmed that they’ve reached an agreement with EA that will see Wales represented in future versions of the game. Ultimate Team The FIFA Ultimate Team (FUT) game mode will feature exclusive content on the Xbox One. On the Xbox One, there is a new feature for Ultimate team known as Legends, where players can acquire classic players from different eras of football such as Pelé and Dennis Bergkamp. EA has also announced that they will be reintroducing the "single online match", where players are allowed to play a single match that doesn't contribute to tournaments or seasons. You can now also search for players by name on the transfer market from the squad screen. Marcel Khun and Tyler Blair discuss the chemistry changes in the FUT 14 trailer along with many other changes, including being able to edit kit numbers and player role for free kicks or corners. FUT seasons have been extended from 5 divisions to 10. You will also be allowed to carry over coins and points from Xbox 360 to Xbox One, and from PS3 to PS4. Stadiums In FIFA 14, experience the world of football with over 60 stadiums, including 32 real-world venues, with new additions including La Bombonera in Buenos Aires, Argentina, Goodison Park; England's first purpose-built football stadium and the Donbass Arena in the Ukraine, home of Shaktar Donetsk, in addition to the return of Barcelona's Camp Nou, which was removed from FIFA 13 due to licensing reasons. Release A demo of the game was released worldwide on September 10, 2013, two weeks before the launch of the full game, on PlayStation 3, Xbox 360 and Windows. Teams included in the demo are PSG, FC Barcelona, Manchester City, Tottenham Hotspur, AC Milan, Borussia Dortmund, New York Red Bulls and Boca Juniors. The Wii, Nintendo 3DS, PlayStation 2, PlayStation Portable and PlayStation Vita versions are branded as FIFA 14: Legacy Edition, and retain features and gameplay from previous respective releases in the FIFA series, only having their kits and team squads updated. The Wii, PlayStation 2, and PlayStation Portable versions are only available in Europe and Latin America. Cover Lionel Messi returns as the main cover star for all regions on the global cover, having been on the cover for FIFA 13 and FIFA Street. It is the first time that the FIFA Soccer name is not used in North America. The United States has both the global cover, as well as the cover with Javier Hernández. Gareth Bale originally featured in the UK and Irish cover in the colours of his former club Tottenham Hotspur, but EA Sports later updated the cover, this time featuring Bale in a Real Madrid kit due to his transfer to the Spanish club. Players featured alongside Messi in their respective regions include: * Australia and New Zealand: Tim Cahill * Austria: David Alaba * Central and South America (except Brazil: Arturo Vidal and Radamel Falcao * Czech Republic: Michal Kadlec * Hungary: Balázs Dzsudzsák * Italy: Stephan El Shaarawy * Japan: Maya Yoshida and Makoto Hasebe * Middle East: Mustafa Al-Bassas * North America: Javier Hernández * Poland: Robert Lewandowski * Switzerland: Xherdan Shaqiri * United Kingdom and Republic of Ireland: Gareth Bale External links * Official website Category:Upcoming video games scheduled for 2013 Category:Android games Category:Association football video games Category:Electronic Arts games Category:EA Sports games Category:FIFA (video game series) Category:IOS games Category:Kinect games Category:Nintendo 3DS games Category:Nintendo 3DS eShop games Category:Nintendo Network games Category:PlayStation 2 games Category:PlayStation 3 games Category:PlayStation 3 games with online pass Category:PlayStation 4 games Category:PlayStation Move-compatible games Category:PlayStation Portable games Category:PlayStation Vita games Category:Sports video games with career mode Category:Video games developed in Canada Category:Video games set in 2013 Category:Video games set in Argentina Category:Video games set in Canada Category:Video games set in France Category:Video games set in Germany Category:Video games set in Italy Category:Video games set in Mexico Category:Video games set in the Netherlands Category:Video games set in Portugal Category:Video games set in Saudi Arabia Category:Video games set in Spain Category:Video games set in Ukraine Category:Video games set in Uruguay Category:Video games set in the United Kingdom Category:Wii games Category:Windows games Category:Xbox 360 games Category:Xbox One games